L'héritage Quileute
by Tentatrice02
Summary: Bella est la filles de Billy et la soeur de Jacob. Elle deviendra la chef de la tribu suite à la mort de son père et l'abandon de son frère. Mais qu'elle rapport aura-t-elle avec les Cullen ? Quel destin l'attends ? Son frère reviendra-t-il ? venez voir !
1. Routine

Note: J'ai mis la fic:** Ma vie de jeu ma vie avant toi** en pause. Certaine chose dites a propos de ma fic' mon blessée. Je m'étais vraiment donné du mal pour cette fic'. J'espère que cette nouvelle fic va vous plaire. Et si jamais il y a des commentaires assez dure je passerai outre. C'est vrai que j'ai vite pris la mouche.

Chapitre 1

Mon rôle de chef me forçait a me lever chaque matin. A exactement six heures. Pourquoi si tôt ? Vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre de problème que peut avoir une communauté de loups-garous et ajouter à ça des humains qui ont plus d'embrouille en un jour que moi je souris en un an. Je n'étais pas un loup et heureusement car j'aurai sûrement hériter de la place d'Alpha. Des fois j'en veux a mon père; Billy d'être mort. Et j'en veux à Jacob ( mon frère jumeau) de s'être enfui. J'avais toutes ces responsabilités et personne pour m'aider. Pas d'autre famille pas beaucoup d'amis en gros j'étais toute seule. Je marcha tranquillement sans me presser jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit une longue douche chaude. Je me sécha me coiffa et entra dans ma chambre. J'ouvris mon armoire. Pour en sortir un jean et un t-shirt simple. Je ne m'habillais jamais de façon très féminine. Le peu d'effort que je faisais c'étais celui de porter des habits de femme. Je ne pris même pas la peine de prendre un petit-déjeuner. Je serais de toute façon interrompu par un nouveau problème. Je sortis mes clefs du bocal poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Et pris ma voiture jusqu'à la place de la réserve. Comme je m'y attendais une queue de gens attendait la venue du « chef ». Sérieux pourquoi tant de problème ! Les gens ici viennent même quand leur môme ont de la fièvre. Tous ça parce -qu'il pense qu'il est en pleine mutation. N'importe quoi. Maintenant je crois comprendre pourquoi le cœur de mon père à lâcher. Nom de dieu lui au moins a de la chance ! Je m'assis comme d'habitude sur la chaise qui se trouvent au milieu de la place,. Et c'est partit pour des heures de problème débiter par une cinquantaine d'Indien…

_Note:_

_Je sais chapitre court mais c'est pour mettre dans l'ambiance de vie de Bella. Tous les commentaires bon ou mauvais sont accepter et je jure de ne pas pêter un câble._


	2. retour

_Note: Aimez-vous la fic' ? Toute vos question sont le bienvenue j'y répondrai avec joie. _

Chapitre 2:

Pourquoi je me suis levée ce matin ? Si j'avais sus que tous les membres de la tribu seraient venus pour une question de sangsue et bien je serai resté couché. Le pire c'est qu'ils ont tous peur et j'ai jamais appris a calmer une centaine de personne moi !

- Calmez-vous !

Les murmures se firent de moins en moins jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est pas de bruit.

- Les Cullen sont revenus mais n'oublier et pas qu'ils sont végétarien.

Les gens paraissent perplexes comme-ci il n'avait pas pensées a ça.

- Et n'oublier pas que la meute est là de plus vus leur nombre la meute va s'agrandirent.

La foule était maintenant calme. Mais je devais quand même parler des sujets qui fâchent.

- Mais il faut vous rappelez que nous avons conclu un traité avec eux et l'une des closes que nous devons respecter et le secret aucun de nous ne livrera leur secret c'est clair ?

Il eut des murmures réprobateurs. Ce qui me rendait folle c'est le faites que je devrai bientôt me rendre chez les sangsues. Quel agréable rendez-vous ! J'avais tellement…Peur oui c'est ça peur. Contrairement à mon frangin je suis humaine. Je suis vulnérable. Et je détestais être inefficace.

- Je vous laisse j'ai des affaires a régler.

Et sur ce je quitta la place. Et m'en alla jusqu'à la maison d'Emilie et de Sam. Comme prévu toute la meute était là.

- Salut Bella me dit Emilie tout en me prenant dans ces bras.

Je me tourna vers les mecs.

- Salut les gars !

- Salut monsieur le chef répliqua Jared.

- Très drôle je saurais m'en souvenir au bon moment.

Il rit et fit une grimace horrifié.

- J'ai peur qu'est que tu vas me faire Bell's tu vas me chatouiller jusqu'à ce que j'en meurs ?

Je me pinça l'arret du nez. C'est vrai que je n'avais aucun moyen pour inspirer un peu de peur. J'étais de taille moyenne maigre. En gros pas de taille.

- Laisse Bella tranquille le réprimanda Sam.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas protester. Mon autorité n'exister pas. Pourtant mon père vieux malade et en chaise roulante avait de l'autorité. Mais j'étais incapable d'être comme lui.

- Vous êtes prêt on doit rendre visite au gentil sangsue du coin.

Ils acquiescèrent et me suivirent. Jusqu'à ma voiture. Depuis là nous nous séparâmes moi dans la voiture eux dans la forêt. J'avais appris le chemin par cœur pour ne pas arriver en retard. J'arriva chez eux avec des minutes de retard sur la meute. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir attendu. L'armoire a glace que je reconnaissais comme étant Emmett dit:

- C'est qui elle ?

Sa façon de dire elle était clair je n'étais pas un danger mais un boulet.

- Je suis la chef de la tribu Quileute quelque chose te dérange avec moi sale sangsue ?

Il me dévisagea étonné. Alors pour lui je ne suis pas digne d'être chef.

- Tu n'as pas peur de nous demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi j'aurai peur de vous ? Pour l'instant vous ressemblez à une bande d'adolescent.

Le vampire paraissaient de plus en plus étonné. Comme-ci ce que je disais n'avais pas de sens. Ce fut le chef de leur clan qui prit la parole.

- Ou est Billy Black ?

- Il est mort je suis sa fille et si vous avez un problème avec le faites que je sois une représentante de la gente féminine dites le moi franchement dis-je d'une voix furieuse.

Les sangsues avaient l'air peinés et aussi impressionnés. Pendant ce qu'il paraissait une éternité seul le silence régnait.

- Nous nous engageons a tenir notre part du traité et vous ?

- De même et pas de casse-croûte humain pas de dent qui traînent sur les cous c'est clair.

Ils explosèrent de rire et répondirent à l'affirmative. Le traité avait toujours lieu d'être. Je devrai être heureuse mais je me sentais comme oppressés un sentiment que j'avais connu avant…

**POINT DE VUE:** Jacob

Trois ans que je joue les irresponsables. Que j'ai abandonné ma sœur pour éviter mes responsabilités. Je suis un monstre ma sœur ma petite sœur et j'ai tout foiré mais maintenant j'ai une chance de tout changé…


	3. mutation partie 1

_Réponse pour les non inscrit: _

Becob85: Pas de Jacob à Forks pour l'instant peut-être dans le chapitre prochain.

Chapitre 3:

Point de vue: Jacob

J'avais voyager jusqu'au Mexique rien que pour m'éloigner de la Push. J'avais parcouru des kilomètres par lâcheté laissant ainsi ma si fragile petite sœur surchargée de travail. J'étais l'Alpha par nature j'étais le chef de la tribu par statut de grand frère. Mais maintenant je ne suis plus que Jacob le lâche. Bell's me manquait avant à l'époque nous avions une relation si fusionnel elle savait ce que je pensais et je savais quand elle allait mal. Nous nous comprenions sans mot. On se chamaillait des fois mais on se réconciliait toujours. Nous savions nous débrouiller seule. Ayant grandi sans mère celle-ci étant morte en couche on avait appris a ce débrouiller. Je n'osais pas imaginer ma soeurette vivant seule dans cette vieille baraque dans laquelle nous avons grandis. Je savais que mon père trimait comme jamais a cause de son travail de chef de tribu et je n'arrivais pas imaginer ma Bella travaillait autant. Et c'est à cause de tous sa que je me mis en route pour la Push.

Point de vue: Bella

Je n'ai pas le droit d'être fatiguée. Je dois rester réveiller j'ai du boulot beaucoup de boulot. Mais je suis si fatiguer. Je me sens mal. Je suis peut-être malade. Qu'est que j'en sais moi ! Je suis juste un peu patraque. J'ai envie de dormir mes paupières sont lourdes. Je vais peut-être mourir ? Non faut pas dire un truc pareil je suis juste mal au point. Je brûle de l'intérieur. Je sens comme une énorme boule de feu se répandre en moi. Ce n'est pas douloureux c'est juste apaisent. C'est comme-ci on me purifiait…

Point de vue: Léa

L' « entretien » avec les Cullen c'était bien passé a voir leur tête Bell's les avait impressionner. Elle leur avait tenu tête. Une vrai Indienne Quileute. J'étais fière d'elle j'allais même jusqu'à quitter ma glace rien que pur aller la voir. En faites pas maintenant je crois que je vais finir la glace. Cet appétit de loup pas contraignant surtout quand on sait que je prends pas un kilo ! J'adore notre génétique bizarroïde y a quelque inconvénient bien sûr mais la bouffe a volonté sans un kilo c'est le meilleur. Je pourrai regarder la télé en même temps y a Moonlight* en ce moment .

Deux ou trois glace plus tard…

Qui est qui sonne ? Il faut vraiment que je me lève ? Allez qui que sa soit il doit avoir une raison. Je marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit vivement. Je fus surprise de trouver cette personne là…

Point de vue : Emmett

Cette fille était waouh ! Comment dire ça étrange ? Elle dégageait tellement d'assurance et de sagesse. Dans ces traits on voyait l'autorité. Elle était imposante enfin pas comme moi. Non avec elle tu as l'impression d'être insignifiant. Mais malgré tous ça on voyait une énorme solitude. Cette fille devait avoir quoi 15 ans et dans ces yeux on voyait de la solitude. Oui c'est ça elle était une gamine seule. Elle s'était créer une carapace. (Nda: Je sais pas vous mes moi je pleure) pour se protéger. Je n'oublierai jamais cette rencontre. Bella avait fait naître un sentiment de fierté chez moi. Chose rare.

- Rose ?

- Hum ?

- Tu te rappelle Bella ? Qu'est qu'elle t'inspirait ?

Elle réfléchit je le voyais a sa petite ride sur son front.

- De la tristesse.

Elle avait dit ça dans un murmure. Je sentis comme quelque chose se briser en moi. Non pas que je ressente quoi que se soit pour cette fille. Mais je me sentais comme responsable d'elle. C'est dur a expliquer mais j'étais lier à elle.

- Je reviens Rose.

Elle ne me demanda pas ou j'allais. Elle savait quand il fallait ne pas me poser de question.

elle me laissa donc partir. Je quitta la maison à vitesse vampirique. Et monta dans ma Jeep. J'avais mis le Turbo. Je savais que je ne devais pas pénétrer la réserve Indienne mais c'était le seule moyen. Je suivais son odeur. Et arriva devant une petite maison rouge. Il n'y avait pas d'autre maison dans le coin. Je descendis discrètement de la voiture. Je toqua à la porte mais aucune réponse. J'entendis une longue plainte. Qu'est qui ce passait ? Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir a ça et je rentra dans la maison. Qui par bonheur était ouverte. Ce que je vis me serra le cœur. La fille; Bella était allongée par terre. Je la souleva de terre et l'allongea dans le lit de la première chambre que je trouvais. Elle était brûlante de fièvre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire mais je ne pouvais pas non plus appeler Carlisle. Je en devais pas impliquer quelque un d'autre. Je courus jusqu'à la cuisine et trempa une serviette dans l'eau. Je la lui posa sur le front. Elle respirait doucement. Je sentais que ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas normale. C'était du domaine de l' « extraordinaire ».

Point de vue : Léa

Qu'est que Sam vient faire chez moi ? Je le porte pas dans mon cœur alors pourquoi ? Il a l'air mal à l'aise. Normale quand on sait que je ne le connais pas bien. Il a beau être l'Alpha de la meute c'est a peine si je sais son nom de famille. Quoique dans mes souvenirs c'était un truc comme Ule ou Uly ? Bon en gros j'en ai aucune idée.

- Qu'est que tu viens faire ici ?

- Jacob a appelé…

Point de vue: narrateur

Dans tout Forks les habitants s'agitait. Certain par peur. Vous devinez comme moi que je parle de Emmett. D'autre comme Léa et Sam par excitation de revoir un être aimé. Mais la plus grande agitation se passait dans le corps de notre chère Bella. Que se passe-t-il en ce moment à l'intérieur d'elle. Voici la réponse les esprits Quileutes telle que Utah Aki et Ephraim jusqu'à Billy ont pris pleine possession du corps de la jeune fille. Un bout de leur être est maintenant en elle. La transformation sera puissante. Des forces ancestraux feront pleinement parti de la jeune fille. Il lui faudra cinq jour. Vendredi 5 mars sera la naissance d'un être qui naquit de la volonté des anciens. Cette jeune femme autrefois solitaire retrouvera l'élément important de sa vie ;son frère. Mais elle aura aussi la chance d' avoir une autre personne dans sa vie. C'est écrit et sa se déroulera. Évidemment le chemin vers le bonheur sera parsemé d'embûche. Mais le bonheur sera de l'autre coté. Un bonheur pour Bella et son peuple les Quileute. De nouvelle amitié naîtront et la vie sera des plus paisible…

Note:je posterai régulièrement ce qui veulent être prévenu devront laissé des com'.

XOXO les commentateurs

Et n'oubliez pas un peu de peps Un peu de com !


	4. Chapter 4

Nouvelle importante pour tous les lecteurs

Bonjour je ne suis pas misstinguette ( alias Rita) mais une amie a elle; Julie. Je sais que Rita tenait a vous donc je suis sure qu'elle aurait voulue que vous sachiez. Ceci sera surement le dernier post que vous recevrez étant donnée que Rita est morte. Je vais pas m'étaler sur le comment. Nous sommes tous très triste elle avait tellement de rêve. Futur maman et futur mariée. Eh oui elle allait enfin réaliser ces rêves. Je voulais vous dire que vos souvenirs d'elle sont le bienvenue et ils seront lus a son enterrement. Le site sera fermée dans une semaine.

Bisous Julie

P.S : Si quelqu'un veut reprendre le site sa sera un hommage à son imagination si folle.


	5. annonce et réponse commentaire

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Alors non je ne suis pas un fantôme mais une auteur connue sous le pseudo de Tentatrice sur Fanfiction. J'ai repris son compte puisqu'elle nous a quittées. Bon disons au revoir à l'ambiance funeste du compte ! Je change le pseudo MISSTINGUETTE par Tentatrice02 pour que mes lecteurs habituelle me retrouvent facilement.

Réponse au commentaire:

**erimoon: heureuse que ça te plaise enfin je crois que c'est ce que dirait Misstinguette.**

**NanaFreezy: Je ne peux pas tout te dire sinon ou elle le suspence ? ;) Mais je crois que tu m'as donnée une idée !**

**Gros bisou aux lectrices/lecteurs !**

**Disclamer: **Les personnages sont exclusivement à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire appartient à Rita alias Misstinguette.

LA SUITE ARRIVERAS BIENTÔT JE DOIS TROUVER UNE SORTE DE PLANNING POUR LES DEUX COMPTES DONC LA SUITE N'EST PAS DE RETOUR AVANT LA FIN DE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE.


	6. Léah  Sam ?

Bonjour/Bonsoir

V0ila enfin la suite qui normalement était prévue pour mercredi mais sa m'est totalement passée par dessus la tête.

Je sais je suis impardonnable. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte non ? ;)

Bon pas trop de bavardage.

* * *

**Point de vue Léah:**

Youpi ! Un gamin irrésponsable de plus à gérer; alias Jacob Black. Pas étonnant que les mâles Quileutes ( les vrais mecs pas le type "Seth" ) soient en voie de disparition à force de quitter leur responsabilité par pure lâcheté. Surtout que Jack est le mâle Alpha de la meute et accessoirement le chef de la tribue puisque le vénérable Billy Black est mort.

Je lui en avais toujours voulue d'avoir laisser Bell's vivre seule son chagrin et sa peine. Elle n'est pas une louve mais elle a plus de responsabilité que Sam. Elle doit jongler avec le lycée et les emmerdes de la tribue. Et tout ça seule je voudrais l'aider mais il est nécessaire qu'elle se fasse une image de leader de ces propres moyens.

Je me sentais toujours mal pour ma meilleure amie. Moi je ne pourrai jamais avoir une vie normale à cause de la meute, du fait que je sois une louve et aussi que je n'ai vraiment pas de tune pour pouvoir vivre seule alors...

Mais Bell's avait cette possibilité et elle l'a toujours, et une fois que j'aurai mis la main sur cet abruti de Black elle aura une vie normale. Je dois le faire pour elle.

Bon c'est pas tout mais avec tout ça j'ai rien manger moi et qu'est que j'ai faim ! Je me tourne pour fermer la porte mais Sam est là et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir dégager le passage. Je le scrute longument pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il empiète sur mon territoire mais il ne fait aucun mouvement vers moi.

- Alors ?

Je fus plus que surprise quand il m'embrassa. Attend embrasser ? Je le repousse séchement et lui m'interroge du regard.

- Dégage Sam je suis pas comme ça !

Il me fixe penaud et là c'est moi qui me surprend à l'embrasser et je l'entraîne à l'intérieur.

Note: Court mais je voulais voir comment vous trouviez ma façon d'écrire ?

Au prochain poste j'aurai changé de pseudo pour tentatrice02

Bizz


End file.
